Dreams
by Sakura-Uzu
Summary: Fanfic traducido nn Cuando Sakura tiene un mal sueño, quien la confortara?


Okay aquí les traigo este Fic aclaro que NO ES MIO! Es la primera traducción que hago, seguiré traduciendo otros fics en ingles ya que en ingles hay muchos del NaruSaku y muy bonitos nn, espero les guste.

El fanfic pertenece a:

Autor: olliebird113

Dreams

"Naruto, Naruto por favor despierta..."

"Déjame solo...dame 5 minutos mas..."

"Naruto por favor...tienes que despertar..."

Sin ganas, Naruto fue abriendo sus ojos. El aire frió de la noche, chocaba contra sus brazos y la sabana caí de un lado dejando al descubierto su pecho.

Talvez no fue una buena idea haberse quitado la playera.

Me pregunto que hora serán...el pensó vagamente. Se levanto apoyándose en sus codos. El cielo estaba todavía oscuro. No había dormido ni una hora.

Cualquier cosa que Sakura tuviera que decir era mejor que fuera importante. Hablando de Sakura...

Ella estaba casi encima de él, su cabello rosado caía en el rostro del chico provocándole cosquillas. Si el se hubiera levantado un poco mas...Naruto se sonrojo profundamente, ante este pensamiento.

Sus ojos se ajustaban a la oscuridad, Ahora Naruto podía tener una clara visión del rostro de Sakura.

Sus ojos estaban rojos. Parecía que ella hubiera estado llorando por mucho tiempo. Mordía su labio, algo que ella hacia solo en publico o por lo menos alrededor de el, cuando ella estaba absolutamente aterrorizada. Su aliento salía en breves jadeos de pánico.

"Oh...Naruto!"

Los ojos de Naruto se ensancharon al escuchar la voz de Sakura. Sonaba lastimada, y casi rota.

"Sakura-Chan estas bien?"

Si...Excelente pregunta, idiota!.- pensaba para si mismo Naruto.

Ella no contesto. En cambio su cara se derrumbo y descanso su cabeza contra el pecho de Naruto, llorando suavemente. Después de unos segundos su cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse con sollozos violentos, mientras que se acurrucaba mas en el pecho de Naruto, como si ella no estuviera lo suficientemente cerca de el. Esto hizo sonrojar mas a Naruto.

Oh claro. Algo estaba definitivamente mal aquí.

Naruto decidió no decir nada hasta que Sakura se calmara un poco para poder hablar. El no tenia idea de porque ella estaba actuando de ese modo.

Kakashi-sensei estaba durmiendo todavía en su tienda. No había ningún enemigo cerca u objetos desconocidos. Ella no estaba lastimada o cualquier otra cosa. Que puede estar mal con ella? Talvez estaba enferma.

Retirando esas ideas de su mente, Naruto le dio toda la comodidad posible. Le frotaba la espalda y le susurraba palabras calmantes en su oído. Cuando sus sollozos se calmaron, Naruto limpio las lagrimas de sus ojos. Ella todavía estaba mordiendo su labio.

"Sakura-chan, que sucede?.- pregunto silenciosamente.

"Fue terrible. Yo pensé que tu...Tu estabas..."

Naruto pudo ver que ella no quería hablar de ello, pero el quería saber que era lo que había asustado tanto a su compañera, cualquier cosa que le paso a ella tenia que ver con el. El lo podía saber por la mirada en los ojos de ella.

"Esta bien, estoy aquí para hablar, demonios yo no me voy a dormir hasta por lo menos dentro de otra hora de todas formas" El extendió la sabana sobre el suelo y le señalo a Sakura para que se recostara, Sakura se recostó a su lado y lo volteo a ver. Ella tomo un profundo respiro, y comenzó a hablar.

"Solo tuve un verdadero mal sueño.".- ella susurro

"Quieres contarme?"

Sakura lo miro detenidamente, debatiéndose entre decirle o no.

Sus ojos...Ella penso. Son transparentes a los sentimientos bajo ellos. El estaba preocupado por ella, y probablemente asustado hasta muerte al mismo tiempo. La curiosidad nunca dejo el rostro del chico.

"Claro, te dire. Todo comenzó como un día ordinario...Kakashi-sensei, tu y yo, íbamos a ir a una misión, estábamos en el puente en el que siempre nos reuníamos."

"ok...que es lo asustadizo acerca de eso?"

"Solo quédate callado no e terminado todavía! Como sea, nose de donde vinieron ellos, estas formas negras, eran personas, pero me costo verlos. Ellos vinieron de quien sabe donde lanzando armas y golpeándonos. No pude ver nada más, pero pude escuchar un grito. Se que solo fue un sueño pero me asuste mucho! Cuando pude ver de nuevo, vi a Kakashi-sensei inconciente. Había cuerpos por todas partes. Algunas personas que no conocía. Había sangre por todo el suelo. Solo estaba parada ahí, no sabia que hacer, vi alrededor, tratando de encontrar un arma, un lugar para ocultarme, algo...y entonces...te vi..."

Sakura se retiro unas cuantas lágrimas.

"Esta bien Sakura-chan, dime que viste." dijo naruto silencioso pero en tono de ordenamiento.

Ella tomo otro profundo respiro y continúo.

"tu estabas en el suelo. No te movías! Yo pensé que tú estabas muerto! Había sangre por toda tu ropa y tu...tu lucias te...terrible! Sabia que eras tu el que grito antes. Me levante después de verte. Por eso fue que vine aquí, solo quería saber que tu estabas realmente bien."

Ella aparto sus ojos de la mirada penetrante de Naruto, y comenzó a llorar otra vez. El abrigo con sus brazos a Sakura y la atrajo mas cerca. Ella con mucho gusto regreso el abrazo y descanso su cabeza cerca del cuello de Naruto. Sakura parecía una pequeña niña, vulnerable y asustada. Naruto le dio un beso en la frente.

"Yo no iré a ningún lugar Sakura-chan, tampoco en un futuro cercano, okay?

Sakura asintió, mientras se sonrojaba.

"Gracias, Naruto..."

Hubo un momento de silencio.

"Sakura-chan puedo preguntarte algo?"

" si...que sucede?"

"Si yo estaba realmente tan lastimado, porque te preocupaste?"

"Que estas diciendo, porque no debería preocuparme! Claro que me preocupo! Yo te ---"

Sakura jadeo y se cubrió su boca. Ella casi deja salir su profundo secreto a la persona a la que debería ocultárselo. Los ojos de Naruto se ensancharon. El agacho su cabeza para ver a Sakura, ella no lo miraría.

"Tu que?".- el pregunto, esperanzado de que le contestara.

Otro momento de silencio, y entonces...

"Yo...yo te amo..."

Sakura ahora lo miro directamente, buscando por toda su cara alguna emoción.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera detenerse a si mismo, sonrió con su gran sonrisa.

"Yo...yo creo que también te amo, Sakura-chan."

Sakura no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban. "En verdad?"

"Si, en verdad"

Sus rostros se fueron acercando, cerca, cerca, cerca...

"Cuando?" pregunto Naruto

"Realmente no lose, creo que fue en los años que estuviste lejos, Sasuke fue lindo y todo pero era solo tonto enamoramiento, ESTO, tu y yo, es real, y tu?"

"El primer día que nos conocimos"

Sakura se sonrojo de nuevo. De pronto ella bostezo. (A/N: jajaja total mente arruinado el momento)

"Hey, se esta haciendo un poco tarde, creo que es hora de irme a mi tienda"

Sakura hizo un movimiento para pararse pero Naruto la jalo suavemente hacia bajo de nuevo.

"No, no me dejes, quédate aquí conmigo?"

Los ojos de Naruto le estaban rogando, con el puchero de cachorro que no podía resistir.

Ella rió un poco "Si, de acuerdo, me quedare aquí contigo" volvió a acomodarse en el pecho de Naruto y cerro los ojos.

"Buenas noches Naruto"

No hubo respuesta.

"Naruto?".- Sakura abrió los ojos y miro a Naruto, el estaba inclinado mirándola expectante.

"Que? Tengo algo en la cara?"

"No, yo quiero mi beso de buenas noches, bueno mi primer beso de buenas noches." el se sonrojo completamente.

Sakura se empezó a sonrojar también.

"O...okay, bueno...cierra tus ojos..."

Naruto hizo lo que le dijo, los labios de ella se depositaron gentilmente con los de el. Tímidamente el le fue devolviendo el beso, era su primer beso.

Sakura fue la primera en romperlo.

"Es...estuvo bien?" pregunto, girando sus pulgares sonrojándose. "Fue mi primer..."

"Perfecto." esto hizo sonrojarla mucho mas.

"De acuerdo Naruto, voy a dormirme ahora"

"sip, también yo"

Naruto abrazo a Sakura y descanso su cabeza en el cuello de ella. Ella respiraba profundamente, ya se había dormido.

Amo los malos sueños

El pensó mientras caía dormido también.

Fin.


End file.
